NGW Vixen's Vengeance
Vixen's Vengeance is a CAW wrestling event held by New Gen Wrestling. Every match in this event is from NGW's Womens division. This event was created by Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine. =Dates & Venues= =Vixen's Vengeance 2005= This CPV aired on August 25 from the New Orleans Arena. This CPV was sponsored by WWE Day of Reckoning 2. *This is the only NGW CPV to use WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw. Results *Fully Loaded 2005 rematch: [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Holly Marie Combs]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Dixie Clemets']] *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lindsay Lohan]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Sailor Mars']] *Bikini Brawl: [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Minako Aino]] defeated Avril Lavigne' *Nudist Colony invitational: [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] defeated Stripperela, Rinoa Heartilly, Aerith Gainsborough, Yuna and Paris Hilton' :*Winner becomes #1 contender for the Rumble Roses championship. :*order of elimination: Yuna, Stripperela, Aerith, Paris, Rinoa *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Sailor Moon]] & Sailor Jupiter (with Sailor Mars) defeated The Simpson Sisters (with X-Tina Aguilera) to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' :*Usagi pinned Jessica. *'Britney Spears defeated Ami Mizuno to win the Women's Championship {guest referee Danica Patrick} :*'Jill Valentine''' attacked Ami, revealing that she is a member of the Diva World Order. :*This CPV ended Ami Mizuno's first double title reign. Interesting Facts *This is Jill Valentine's only appearance at Vixen's Vengeance. *The event ended just before Hurricane Katrina made landfall. =Vixen's Vengeance 2006= This CPV aired on September 23, again from the New Orleans Arena. The official theme song was "Innuendo" by Drill. This CPV was sponsored by XBOX 360. *This is the last NGW CPV using WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2006. Results *'Dixie Clemets defeated Motoko Kusanagi by submission' :*Winner gets the 3rd spot in the Rumble Roses title match later in the event. :*This was Motoko Kusanagi's last NGW CPV appearance. *'Sailor Venus & Sailor Mars defeated The Gullwings (Yuna & Rikku) to retain the Women's Tag Team Championships' :*Rei pinned Rikku. *Fulfill Your Fantasy: Monica defeated Meryl Silverburgh :*This was Monica's only NGW match. *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Morgan Webb]] defeated Tifa Lockheart© and Dixie Clemets to win the Rumble Roses Championship' :*Morgan pinned Tifa. *Nudist Colony Invitational: Christina Aguilera defeated Lindsey Lohan©, Aerith Gainsborough, Paris Hilton, Avril Lavigne and Kiva to win the Internet Vixens Championship :*'YouTube'http://www.youtube.com refuses to air this match due to inappropriate content :*This was Kiva's last NGW CPV appearance. *'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Rinoa Heartilly to win the Money in the Bank' :*Aerith was Rinoa's mystery opponent. *'Danica Patrick defeated Ashlee Simpson' *'Ami Mizuno defeated Britney Spears by submission to retain the Women's Championship' :*Britney was Ami's mystery opponent. Interesting Facts *Theo Clardy announced in this event that he will vacate the World Heavyweight Championship and the start of an 8-Man tournament to decide a new champion with the Semi-Finals & Finals taking place at Survival of the Best 2006. =Vixen's Vengeance 2007: Ladies' Night of Champions= This CPV aired on September 24 from the AllState Arena. All Womens Division titles were in the line, hence the subtitle, Ladies' Night of Champions. The official theme song was "Misery Business" by Paramore. This CPV was sponsored by WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2008. Results :Pre-Show *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Sakura Haruno]] defeated Dark Prince to win the Million Dollar Championship' :*Marcus Fenix distracted The Prince during the match. --- *'Makoto Kino defeated Rikku to retain the Money in the Bank' *'Holly Marie Combs defeated Aerith Gainsborough to win the Rumble Roses Championship' *[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lita]] defeated Danica Patrick to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' :*April O'Neil distracted Danica during the match. *Bikini Brawl: T.X.A. (Tifa Lockheart & Ami Mizuno) defeated The Simpson sisters to win the vacant Women's Tag Team Championships :*Tifa pinned Jessica. :*Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh attacked Tifa & Ami after the match. :*This Fully Loaded 2007 rematch was caused by Contract Infringement that was made for Fully Loaded, stating that the challengers MUST NOT overpower the champions'--later found out to be a fake. Fredrick made this rematch to end the dispute. *'Minako Aino defeated Yuna by submission to win the Womens championship' :*Fredrick James Francis restarted the match because of the "Referee's Screwed Up Mind".